


The Smell Of Summer Sex

by Ticcehtobeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of smut actually, Baby, Can't forget pie, Car Sex, Impala, M/M, Pie, Quite A Few Kinks, Smut, Spanking, Technically a collection of smut with a slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticcehtobeh/pseuds/Ticcehtobeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel met in high school and since, they've been inseparable. Summer meant the heat; the freckles that patterned Dean's skin; the highlights in Cas' hair; the smell of summer sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell Of Summer Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Supernatural and Destiel fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Supernatural+and+Destiel+fans).



> Warning of smut throughout but I won't make promises! I'll add warnings with each chapter x

Stay - Kygo ft. Maty Noyes (Aucoustic version): https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=d-zCQF0EWKg

________________________

The impala hummed, Dean's hands gentle and firm on the wheel, fingers tapping along to the tapes he'd made back in his first years of high school. They're still his favourites at 19.

His blonde eyelashes were highlighted in the summer sunlight that practically glowed through the window, lighting up his face and making his freckles stand out so boldly, just how Castiel loved, ached to see Dean. Flushed and cool in the summer heat. His eyes flickered from the road, green with a ring of hazel enticing his own baby blues. The look that must have lasted a second, maybe two was all it took for Dean to rip his gaze away in such a haste that it frightened Castiel from his haze.

The Impala groaned, shuddering to a stop at the side of the empty highway, gravel crunching in protest beneath her tires. Dean leaned over - he never wore his seatbelt, as much as Castiel had pestered him to, he had only turned the volume of Led Zeppelin up until the windows shook and Castiel had to give up - and plump rose lips caught Castiel's in a flurry between teeth and tongue.

It was like a snowstorm and a drought. The childlike wonder Castiel had felt experiencing his first snowfall in Lawrence as a boy was unimaginable. He'd always had such awe for that around him in ways that weren't comprehensible to himself, let alone Dean. He remembered the shock of it being cold and asking why it was so. The only thing he remembered from his father's reply was cumulonimbus, the cloud that created the snow.

Dean's hands tugged at the seatbelt like he didn't understand how to get it to release Castiel and surrender him over. His own fingers ended up undoing the clasp and finding their way between Dean's own, hands entwined passionately like either would disappear if they did not hold on to one another.

Or that everything else was disappearing around them, and the only life raft they needed was the other. Even Baby was temporarily forgotten in Dean's high, induced purely from Castiel's smell; the way he looked; to the way he glanced over at Dean; just simply Castiel. Shirts were flung overhead, the leather of the backseat catching them. Nothing mattered but the feel of each other's travelling hands, and skin ground together in smooth, rough pulls with twists of body and limb.

Dean's kiss was fire. Flames overtook Castiel like they were starved, as starved as Castiel himself felt. Soon they were bare, skin left grinding against skin as hands mapped it out; memorising; remembering; loving. Dean pulled Castiel onto his lap, not breaking a sweat or the kiss in the swift movement.

Castiel whimpered, hands tugging at Dean's shoulders looking for a hand-hold, just something to clutch onto. Dean's hands found his own, fingers interlocking and his forehead resting between Castiel's collarbones, sighing and groaning quietly as Castiel lifted himself up and let gravity take care of pulling him down, muscles moving like clockwork. He was silent for the most part, some little ragged breaths escaping in pants where he could find the air to do so and whimpers of pleasure overriding his system, clouding his mind.

Dean's hands released Castiel's, leaving them to scrabble for purchase while his own gripped Castiel's thighs and pulled them up so his knees hit his chest, exposing him so obscenely that Dean couldn't have not been so deeply infatuated with the way his body reacted to his own.

"Cas," His breath was ragged and unpredictable, hitching as the first word to be uttered between them was trailed off in a groan of ecstasy. 

Dean was nearing what would be his second completion when Castiel tensed abruptly, shocking Dean out of his dazed state. Castiel came with a moan that closely resembled a scream, gushing fiercely over Dean's chest and slumping breathlessly with exhaustion.

Dean watched it trickle down his skin in small streams, and what didn't well in the crevices of his stomach separated in winding trails before slowing to a halt, becoming sticky and uncomfortable rather than enticing.

And that is what allured Dean to come a blissful abrupt oblivion a second time, sending pleased shudders of sensitivity racking through Castiel. His breath caught when he sank against Dean, shivering in rapturous exaltation.

Whilst Castiel was still tangled in the last webs of ecstasy, Dean shook off the last throes of his rhapsody, holding and watching Castiel like he was a gift, like he was something he didn't deserve. Lucky for them both, Dean was selfish enough to keep going headstrong in giving himself to Castiel wholly.


End file.
